Uninspired
by LikeeaSkyscraper
Summary: There was no place she would rather be. Having the girls arms wrapped around her waist and her body pressed firmly against her back was all she needed for everything else to slip away, to be happy. Time didn't matter when she was with her. She was her rock, her inspiration and everything in between. She was Chloe. [I'm terrible at summaries, I'm Sorry.]


Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters.

I do not own any of the songs mentioned in the chapter below.

* * *

It had all been going so well, they were living the dream together. The Bella's were a tight knit group, so when the opportunity came up for the majority of them to all move to LA together as a group, all following their own dreams but staying together. Of course they had taken it. They weren't quite ready to leave each other behind but they all needed to move on and this was the perfect way to do it. It was a long process, trying to finish their last college exams whilst looking for a house out in LA that was big enough but was still affordable whilst they all got on their feet. Of course between them they could just about manage to afford a house big enough to roof them all and they had the practice, living in the Bella's house set them up for starting the next step of their lives together.

The idea had been shot down by their family and friends on several occasions. _'You're meant to be finishing and leaving college, starting new.'' ''This isn't moving on.'' ''It's a bit sad isn't it? You're all just scared of change.''_ Were just some of the thoughts that were voiced. But they didn't listen, they were happy and in their opinion this was the perfect way for them to start off their new life. But they were also right, so they had made a deal between themselves and their families. As soon as they had all settled into LA and had stable jobs, they would move on by themselves. One year, that was the deal they made. Once that time was up they moved out, went their separate ways and would stay in touch.

The first few months had passed by far too quickly for their liking, they were all working too hard and hardly saw each other as it was. Working in their new jobs all of which were different career choices. Their schedules overlapped, time rarely coming up when all of them were home and they were able to spend time together. But it wasn't that bad, this is what they had wanted. A support group whilst they settled in before they spread their wings and left the nest. The plan was going fine and they had never been happier, at least most of them felt that way.

They were halfway through the year, the lease they had on the house only had a few months left and for once, they all had the same time off. It was a miracle and of course they were going to spend it together. They were able to catch up individually but never as a group, so when they were offered this opportunity on a platter they took it and all headed out for the night. Declaring celebrations were in order they got dressed up and headed out. Their lives were going great and drinks were in order. So here they were, in their favourite local club split up. This wasn't the plan.

''Hey Beca!'' The brunette looked up at the redhead as she stumbled back over to the table where Beca had been left sitting alone. Her heart fluttered ever so slightly at the sight of the girl dressed up and looking as beautiful as ever.

''Hey..'' Came the mumbled response from the brunette who looked down instantly, deciding to stare at her hands gripped tightly around her glass as she felt the redhead plop down on the bench seat next to her.

''Why do you look so sad?'' Chloe had slurred, her face suddenly too close to the brunette. The strong smell of alcohol instantly hit her as she sighed. ''We're meant to be having fun! Everything is great.'' This wasn't going to be a serious conversation, Chloe was drunk. She was happy and as long as she was that was all that mattered, Chloe was all that had ever mattered.

''Nothing, I'm just tried.'' Beca shrugged, not daring to meet the piercing blue eyes. Because she knew, if she did she would instantly crack, whether Chloe was drunk or not. She always had a knack at making Beca fall apart at the seems.

''Chloeeee!'' Beca mentally thanked whatever force was out there when Stacie had called the redheads name, beckoning her back out onto the dance floor. It only took one reassuring smile from her before Chloe was sloppily kissing her cheek and standing up as she stumbled back over to her friends. They were all having fun and that was enough. They barely even noticed her sat here in the dim lighting of the club, they wouldn't notice if she left.

And so she did. Downing the rest of her drink and letting the alcohol burn her throat before she made her move. Grabbing her discarded jacket as she shrugged the leather back over her shoulders and headed towards the exit, away from her friends and away from Chloe whose lives were all going so perfectly. The cool air hit her flushed face with force as she found herself on the side walk. She opted to walk home, it wasn't far and she needed the time to think about everything. She shouldn't feel jealous with them, she shouldn't feel the anger rising in the pit of her stomach at them. Chloe was following her dream, the rest of them closely behind with jobs and new friends. No, she wasn't angry at them. She was angry at herself, angry at her life falling to shit and her dream crumbling before her eyes. She was unhappy and no one seemed to noticed. The haze of their own lives washing over them, but she couldn't blame them for that. All she could do was blame herself for not being good enough, for work, for Chloe and for herself.

Beca didn't even realise she was back home, she hadn't remember pushing her key in the lock as she stepped into the empty house. It was dark, quiet and she was alone. The small brunette just sighed as she looked around the hallway. Photos of them, both new and old littering the walls. A reminder of better, happier times.

''Cut it out Beca.'' She mumbled to herself. She wasn't allowed to mope. So she didn't, not tonight. Other plans were already set in motion in her head. ''Why drink with friends when you can drink alone right?'' Beca laughed bitterly to herself as she reached for the hidden bottle of Jack Daniels from under the kitchen counter, bypassing the glass cupboard as she headed up the stairs and towards her room as she flopped down on her bed lazily. She was going to sleep properly tonight, at whatever cost.

That was how Chloe had found the girl the next morning. The house reeked of alcohol and her head was pounding. She wasn't even sure how they had got home last night, all she did know is that Beca had left. She had left them, all of them. They were meant to be celebrating together, having fun but Beca wasn't, no. The short conversation she had the girl in her drunken state echoed through her mind. She picked up on the signals much easier now she was sober, the lack of eye contacting, the shrugging. Those were Beca's signs, they all knew it. But they were all to drunk to realise that maybe the brunette wasn't actually okay.

So after dosing herself with some pain killers and water, setting the coffee pot to brew knowing that they were all going to need it. Chloe had head upstairs, towards the brunettes room. She was ready to barge in, to shout at the brunette for leaving them alone right now but she couldn't, not when she saw the sight in front of her. Beca was sprawled out across her bed, a now empty bottle of Jack Daniels gripped loosely in her hand. Chloe wasn't stupid, she and Beca were the only two who knew about that bottle. It hadn't been full but there was definitely more than enough for Beca's small frame. But that wasn't what pained her the most, no. Not the thought of her drinking alone, it was the make up that had run down her face that made her chest ache. She was crying, alone and drunk. They hadn't stopped her from leaving, they hadn't even noticed and she was alone.

But she was sleeping and she was peaceful now and Chloe wasn't going to disturb that. She would deal with the storm later but for now she would let her sleep and do her best to help her when she woke up. That involved the normal routine, grabbing a few painkillers and a glass of water to leave at her bedside. Fetching the bucket that she had left in her room last night to put by the side of her bed. Sure, Chloe's room was far from the bathroom but Beca was even further away. It was a precaution, just in case she didn't make it. With a final sigh Chloe had gently brushed the hair away from Beca's face before she left the room, closing the door behind her as she went to grab herself a cup of coffee and to start on breakfast to nurse her head and prepare for the onslaught of hangovers still to come.

She should have known better. That leaving Beca on her own was a bad idea. The girl wasn't as closed off as she used to be, she opened up to Chloe and was getting better about doing so with the others, especially Cynthia Rose. The two seemingly had a odd bond, but it worked for them. She was trying hard, she had been ever since they moved into the Bella's house back at Barden to be more open and she was doing so well. But of course, you needed to be able to find the girl and have a conversation with her first before she would even start to think and talk about what was bothering her.

She had planned it all out, once she woke up she would make her some breakfast or lunch and get her away from the others because if there was one thing that Beca hated, it was being open in a group. She could handle it one on one but the idea of everyone's on her eyes petrified her. But that idea didn't go to plan. Obviously Beca would have chosen the time whilst Chloe was in the shower to wake up, to get dressed and disappear from the house. Just because she was better at talking about her feelings it didn't mean she did it willingly. She would run from them for as long as she could until she couldn't run any more and was forced to accept what was happening and talk. But she had ran for now and she was likely to keep going for a while until she ran out of steam.

And so Beca was out, and she stayed out until the late hours of the evening. She knew all too well what she was doing. She knew that Chloe would be in bed when she returned because she had an early start and oh, she knew all too well that if she wanted to be left alone it was Chloe she had to avoid. She was smart, she had taken a photo of the whiteboard they kept in their kitchen which they updated each Sunday of when each person was working during the week. This wasn't the first time she had done it, it was the perfect way to avoid confrontation and it was just her luck that this week was one of her busiest and also Chloe's. So with that in mind, she was able to return home and head straight to bed without having to speak to anyone.

She didn't want to seem ungrateful. She couldn't ask for anyone better to be in her life. Chloe took care of her, she knew when to stop pushing and she knew what to do when Beca was down. She knew all her signs and sometimes Beca was sure that Chloe knew her better than she knew herself. The idea of that was terrifying, she barely even knew herself at times and yet here Chloe was, knowing what Beca was going to do often before it had even happened. She was great. No one had ever cared for her like Chloe had, it was the little things. The aspirin and water by her bedside in the morning after a night of drinking. The travel coffee mug left on the kitchen counter next to her keys on days where she was up early. The way the redhead would steer the conversation whenever she felt tense, or stay home on nights when the others went out because she wasn't going to leave her at home alone.

Chloe had taken a bulldozer and came crashing into her life, for good. Sometimes that was all that Beca needed, the realisation that a person like Chloe wasn't going to go anywhere when things got rough. No matter how hard she pushed Chloe was here for good, for better and for worse. That was how it worked. So when she came home early one afternoon from work to find Chloe sitting at the kitchen counter, she knew what was going to come next and for once, she didn't care.

It was unexpected for the redhead. She was normally left alone in the house for most of the afternoon after Stacie left for work. She would make lunch for herself and curl up on the couch, catching up on all the shows she had missed due to the TV being hogged most evenings. But today was different, she had just finished cooking some pasta when the front door slammed shut followed by the sound of keys being tossed into the bowl which they had placed by the front door. It was then that Beca had stormed into the kitchen, one look at the brunette was all Chloe needed to know that something had happened.

''Do you want some lunch?'' She asked but all she got in response was a puff of air as Beca mumbled a string of curse words under her breath and disappeared up the stairs.

And so she put everything on hold. The binge watching of her favourite shows could wait because this was Beca and she was far more important that some reality show which she could watch at any time. So, with this in mind she quickly poured her lunch into a container and placed it next to the still slightly warm stove before grabbing the ice cream from the freezer and heading up the stairs after the girl. Unsure of what the situation was about to bring. She wasn't stupid, she knew ice cream wouldn't solve anything, this had been brewing for far too long. But it helped, they were both comfort food eaters and there was nothing they preferred more in these times than ice cream.

''Beca, I'm coming in. I have ice cream.'' Chloe declared from outside of the door, not hesitating for a second before she entered the bedroom. The involuntary sigh that escaped her mouth didn't even cause the brunette to flinch from her position curled up on her bed with the back to the door. ''Hey..'' Chloe trailed off as she sat on the edge of the bed, placing what she hoped was a comforting hand on the small of the girls back. ''You want to talk about it?''

That was the question that mattered, as much as she wanted to get Beca to talk so that she could help her she didn't want to push. That was the question that respected their boundaries, if she just wanted to be sad for a while then that was okay. Because that's what she felt and feeling things is what makes you alive, sometimes you just have to let yourself handle feelings in your own way. The question meant to much more between the two of them, it was a understanding between them both. It was the understanding that if they didn't want to talk they wouldn't, they would just sit and eat ice cream. Watching crappy reality shows and tell corny jokes until the other smiled. The idea that they would sort through what they were feeling in their own time and ask for help when they needed it. But it was also the _'I'm here for you._ ' and _'I care about you.'_ The concept that no matter what things weren't going to change between them if they wanted to talk and on this occasion, she did.

''Yes.'' Beca mumbled, as she rolled onto her side to look up at the redhead. She could already feel herself breaking, her eyes starting to glass over as she thought over her words. Chloe knew she was thinking and so she waited patiently, Beca would get there eventually.

''I just wanted to be good enough.'' Beca started and Chloe knew that wasn't it, that it was best to let her go uninterrupted and to vent. As much as she wanted to protest and tell the girl how she was good enough, that she was an amazing person, she couldn't she had to wait because if she cut in now they would only argue over a new problem rather than trying to resolve the other.

''Why aren't I good enough Chloe!?'' She cried. ''All I have ever wanted to do is make music, to produce music but I'm just not fucking good enough. They tell me it again and again and I know, god dammit I fucking know. I'm never going to make it if I can't be original but there's nothing there! I try to write my own music but I'm so damn uninspired. It's not the same any more. Everything was going so great before, we were performing with the Bella's as a group, we were performing shows. That's what I want to be doing Chloe but I can't make anything good enough!'' This was it, she was unravelling and fast but Chloe was there to catch her.

''They said I was going to be the hottest new thing when they offered me the job! They practically labelled my brand already, who I was as an artist and now they're giving up. I miss the rush of performing, of singing but now I can't even come up with something good enough. I don't want to be a one hit wonder, I want to be driving somewhere with you and have my song come on the radio, for people to know my name but it's never going to happen because I'm just not fucking good enough for any of this. This was the dream, I was meant to be happy moving out here with you and living the dream but I'm the furthest from happy Chloe. I don't know what to do.''

That was it, the tears were falling freely now and Chloe was at a loss for words. The ice cream tub had been pushed aside as Chloe laid down on her side to be face to face with the girl, using her thumbs to softly wipe away the tears that were falling from her face. She was too beautiful to cry. She wanted to take her face in her hands and just scream, to tell her that none of what she had been told was true. She was good enough, she always had been but of course she would never see it. She wanted to tell her how beautiful she was and list everything that she loved about the girl from head to toe but that wouldn't cut it and more shouting wasn't what Beca needed right now.

''Beca...'' Chloe said quietly, entwining her hand with Beca's in between them. ''You are good enough, you are more than good enough. I know it doesn't feel like it right now, you've hit a rough patch but that's okay. Everyone does, and you'll get through it. Because you're Beca Mitchell and that is what you're good at, this is your life. You live for music and if they can't see what I see then they're stupid. This isn't the end, it's just one stop on your journey because you, Miss Mitchell have a whole future ahead of you. One that I plan to be apart of, I plan to see you make it. We'll get that time in the car, coming home together to the sound of your voice filling the car. This isn't the end, you have so much more to give. So you've hit a blockage right now, I'll help you with it. We all will. That's why we agreed to stay together here in the first place. You deserve the world Beca, not to be here sad and alone. I'm here. You just need to find your sound again, like we did at Aubrey's camp. I'm not going anywhere though, You're stuck with me, aren't you lucky?''

Chloe ended on a softer note, her heart warming at the smile that was tugging at the girls lips. She knew she hadn't solved all her problems instantly, but she had helped for now and she intended to carry on doing so. They could carry on talking or find something else to do but Chloe wasn't going to leave her. She knew all too well what it felt like to be alone.

''What did I do to deserve someone like you in my life?'' Beca mused. ''Damn I'm so lucky.''

''Believe me, I'm the one who is lucky.'' Chloe sighed. If only the brunette knew, but now wasn't the time for that. It was never the right time for that. ''Turn around.''

''What?''

''Just do it Mitchell.'' Chloe laughed as Beca rolled onto her other side, muttering comments under her breath about how she better not murder her. ''Relax.'' Chloe had breathed into Beca's neck as she scooted closer until Beca's back was pressed against her chest, her arm snaking around her waist. The steady sound of their breathing was all that could be heard for a moment until Chloe started to sing.

 _You've been trying to try to work it out, You can't do it. You've been trying to try to work it out. You can't do it.._

 _If I had a way with words, I'd write away the hurt_

 _Instead I lie dormant at your beside, without any words to ease your mind_

 _I've not felt this useless, how can I get you through this?_

 _Oh if lives we're for the taking, I'd give you mine without hesitating._

 _And you say it was the last time, love_

 _I know it kills that you're not somebody else,_

 _but you said it was the last time, love._

 _Wait, tell me you're not good enough._

 _Stay, tell me you're still giving up._

 _Shame, when you're all I'm thinking of._

 _You're alright love, you're alright._

Music, at times it was one of the only ways to get through to Beca. It worked almost instantly on soothing her nerves, on getting her to stop and think, to listen. It was what she needed at this time, it was how she communicated. It was just who she was. And with Chloe, wrapping her up in her arms protectively she felt everything she was worrying about slip away for now. The girl just had that effect on her, she always knew what to do. She had been down, sad but now in Chloe's arms she couldn't help but feel happy, her stomach doing flips at their close proximity. The feeling of her breath hitting the back of her neck and the conversation replaying in her head, she knew exactly what she had to do, what she needed to do.

If there was one thing that Beca had taught Chloe, it was to never underestimate how in the absence of words, lyrics became a godsent. And so in turn, Chloe had helped Beca. It started one night in Beca's dorm room, she was at a loss for words and unable to form a coherent sentence. _''Write it down Beca, don't talk just write and get it all out''_ She had told the brunette girl, and write she did. She sat at her desk chair scribbling away on a scrap of paper as Chloe sat on her bed, offering a reassuring smile every time she looked up confused or unsure. She hadn't shared it with the redhead right away and that was okay, it wasn't meant to be for her benefit. It took a few days before Chloe received the note, shoved under the apartment door with her name scribbled in the familiar handwriting across the back.

And so it had progressed from there, lost feelings transcribed down on paper. It became second nature to her and soon enough she found herself turning the scribbled feelings into songs. That was where her original wave of inspiration had come from, part of the reason she had managed to get the job offer in LA in the first place. But with writing it all down she also became better at speaking and so her notepads were becoming empty, entries becoming less frequent with Chloe in her life for her to lean on. It was time to write again.

''What are you doing Becs?'' Chloe asked softly when she felt the girl shifting in her arms.

''Writing.'' Was all she gave in response but it was all Chloe needed to know she was okay for now. This was how she coped, she just had to wait. So she shifted her position and rested her head against Beca's neck, briefly glancing at the illuminated phone screen where Beca was furiously tapping away on a new note. But she wasn't going to pry, it was a work in progress and Beca would share it when she was ready and with that in mind she relaxed, feeling herself slowly falling to sleep next to the brunette.

Waking up alone wasn't unexpected to Chloe but it didn't mean she was okay with it. She missed the warmth of the girl pressed against her chest. But this was Beca and once she had an idea in her head she wouldn't sit still and rest until it was done. It shouldn't have bothered her, but on discovering the note on the kitchen table she couldn't help but feel the small pang in her chest.

 _Gone out to finish something up... You looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you. Don't wait up. -Beca_

The note was taped to a brand new bottle of Jack Daniels, and where Beca had found the time to go out and buy it or if she already had it stored somewhere in the house she had no clue. But there it was, she had even gone through the effort of tying a messy red bow around the neck of the bottle. Chloe just shook her head, still never quite able to follow the girls train of thoughts when she was off on some idea. The girl got lost in her head and sometimes she would be stuck up in the clouds for days, ghosting through life in some sort of haze and leaving a train wreck behind her. Milk in the bathroom, cereal in the fridge, shoes on the table and keys on the sofa and now the bottle of Jack Daniels. The girl was a mystery that she picked away at more and more everyday. _A riddle wrapped in a mystery inside an enigma._

Two days, it took her two days this time.

''Chloe?'' Beca asked timidly, appearing in the doorway to the kitchen as the redhead looked up. One look at the brunettes face was all it took for Cynthia Rose to realise this wasn't the time for them to be interrupting the pair. She knew what the girl had been planning, hell she had helped her set it up and now really wasn't the time for their snarky comments.

''Stacie, Fat Amy, let me show you that place I've been on about.'' Came the feeble excuse as she shuffled the other two out of the kitchen and the house against their protests, shooting Beca reassuring smile as she passed.

''What is it Beca?'' Chloe asked, stopping herself from tidying the others plates away.

''Can you- Come with me? Please?'' That was all the redhead needed to hear as she trailed out of the room after Beca. She instantly knew where they were going as they approached the door to the basement. Of course when they had moved into the house they decided to turn the basement into a cross between a music studio and 'man' cave. They wouldn't have found any other logical use for the space, or at least that is what they tried to convince themselves.

''The writing?'' Chloe questioned slowly as she plopped down on the sofa per Beca's request.

''The writing.'' Beca nodded in conformation, releasing a shaky breath she hadn't even noticed she was holding as she walked over to the keyboard currently set up in the middle of the room. She ghostly trailed her fingers over the top of the keys before slipping onto the small stool that they had purchased. One final look at Chloe to see the smile tugging at her lips was all she needed to start playing out the unfamiliar melody, building herself up before she started to sing.

 _When the lights go out, and the show is over._

 _When the crowd has gone, and you know you're sober._

 _You put trust in all those people who convinced you it was right._

 _And while you can't, you know the boss will sleep tonight._

She understood instantly of course, she only had to sing the first few lines for Chloe to know what the song was about. The conversation they had being dragged back to her concious memory as she remained entranced by her voice. But that wasn't all, this was Beca explaining her behaviour for more than the past few days. The months before where Chloe would often hear Beca pacing around her room in the middle of the night, the dark bags under her eyes from the months of sleepless nights. It was all coming together now.

 _I took time, There were things you won't believe._

 _But there's warmth within this winter,_

 _There were harsher times than these,_

 _A stranger told me I would find the light that's in the dark._

 _Now a strangers words I hold close to my heart._

Her eyes were closed now, her fingers pressing each key expertly with a sense of familiarity. She had put all her time into this, into getting the words right and each note. It meant a lot to her, it was obvious to anyone that music meant the world to Beca. It always had.

 _Label you then leave you, no they won't stay for the fight._

 _It's the closest thing to empty and the furthest from the light._

 _I got what I asked for, Now I'm lonely and I'm tried._

 _I am hurt, and even worse._

 _I'm uninspired._

Oh how she desperately wanted to cut in at that second, but she wasn't going to. This song meant too much to Beca and it had taken her guts to get this far. You see with the pressure of her job her music had become even more sacred to her. She was less open with it, whereas before she would share her music and her mixes when asked. She would rarely let anyone listen any more, it was always a battle to try and hear what she was working on. She tried to tell herself that it was because of her job that she couldn't share, but it made more sense now. She didn't share because she couldn't. She didn't share because she was scared, of not being good enough.

 _Always felt the rush, by the shows with empty rows._

 _Your transport in transit and you pray for radio._

 _You've a name that no on cares for and a face that no one knows._

 _You take that path cause it's the only route you know._

 _Label you then leave you, no they won't stay for the fight._

 _It's the closest thing to empty and the furthest from the light._

 _I used to be an artist, now I'm nothing I desire._

 _I am hurt, and even worse._

 _I'm uninspired._

It was her biggest fear, for her music to go unrecognised by people. She didn't want to be a A-list celebrity, that didn't matter to Beca. She just wanted people to hear her music, for what she created to bring the same joy that she felt to someone else. For her music to do the talking for someone else who was struggling, it had been there for her and she wanted to follow her passion and repay the favour. She just wanted to be heard, to be known for her music and it's meaning.

 _Curtains close and roses hit the stage,_

 _I forget the pain each time I hear you shout my name._

 _You're my favourite memories, and I thank you no end._

 _You're my reason, you're my life._

 _And you're my friend._

Of course she was smiling now, her eyes open and locked onto her own. Stormy blue orbs meeting her own crystal blue. She got the message clearly, a grin spreading across her face at the words. It was a thank you, for the past the future and for now. For all the times they had together and the times that were to come, for being there for her. But it still hurt, being called a friend. Maybe things were never going to change between them. If only the redhead had known what was going through the girls head sooner.

 _Label you and leave you, no they won't stay for the fight._

 _It's the closet thing to empty and the furthest from the light._

 _I used to be a person that I loved and I admired._

 _Now I'm hurt, and even worse._

 _I'm uninspired._

''Beca...'' Chloe breathed as the music came to a end. The girls eyes were glassed over as she stood from the sofa and walked over to where the brunette was stuck to her seat, staring blankly down at the keys. ''That was beautiful.'' She mused, reaching out softly to tilt the girls chin up. She wanted to see her face when she spoke, to look into her eyes and let her know she was being sincere, but the sight of the girls eyes filled with her own tears left her at a loss of words.

''You think?'' Beca asked, standing from the stool to come face to face with the redhead as she gulped.

''I do.''

''Do you want to know what I think?'' Beca continued, her face inching in even closer as she tried to ignore the feeling of her heart hammering in her chest.

''Yes..'' She breathed.

''I think... that I've been waiting far too long to do this.'' That was it, any self restraint was gone. She was leaning in now, to close the barely existent gap between them and that was it, their lips were finally pressing together for the first time. Nothing else mattered in that moment, the world seeming to freeze around them as the background noise faded to nothing. ''Wow'' Beca whispered against Chloe's lips, a small laugh escaping her as she feel Chloe press their lips together for another kiss.

''Wow indeed. I've been waiting for this too you know.'' Chloe grinned, content standing in front of the girl with her arms wrapped around her waist.

''Then why didn't you kiss me first?'' Beca teased, letting out a shaky breath as Chloe pulled her closer.

''Because you weren't ready.''

''But I am now.'' Beca protested, her brow furrowing.

''I know you are, you took your time but that's okay. You're worth waiting for.'' The grin that spread across Beca's face was illuminating. This is what they had both been waiting for.

* * *

Time flew by after that, months went by until the year was at an end. Their lease was up at the end of the month and the only two who were yet to find somewhere to live were of course, Beca and Chloe. They were looking but at the moment it wasn't what they were focused on. They were focused on each other, on just enjoying the lost time that they were making up for with each other. Things were getting better, Beca was slowly starting to write more and was happy. She was making progress with her music and Chloe was there to support her through it all. The good days where she would come home with a smile on her face and the bad days where she would just need some ice cream and to be held on the sofa.

''Chloe Beale, you inspire me.'' Beca had stated one afternoon whilst she was wrapped up in the redheads arms on the sofa.

''What do you want Beca?'' Chloe teased as she played with the brunettes hair.

''Move in with me.''

''What?'' Chloe asked stunned, shifting to look down at the girl who's face was completely serious.

''I found an apartment- I know we're taking things slow but we have to move somewhere. I found a place, two bedrooms. Not far from work for either of us, there's a great little cafe just down the road, a park around the corner. It's the perfect place, it's not far from Stacie's either in case you get bored of me. I mean, I understand if you don't want to, I just thought-''

''Okay.''

''Okay?''

''I'll move in with you Beca.'' Chloe smiled at the shocked look on the girls face. ''Someone's got to keep you inspired right?'' She laughed as Beca nodded frantically, quickly twisting so she was able to lean up and press her lips against the redheads.

Neither of them noticed the flash of the camera from behind them, or the excited mumbles of their house mates who had been waiting for this moment to come since they had all moved in together back at Barden. They were both completely oblivious, entranced by the others company. It had been a long time coming but they were finally there and for yet another time in their lives.

This was just the start.

* * *

 **A/N; Hey guys.. please let me know what you think about this fic if you have time.**


End file.
